We live in a world today where customizing consumer products to the individual or individualizing devices to better fit the task at hand is becoming more and more commercially viable as technology continues to improve at a rapid rate. Rather than a “one size fits all” approach, society has continued to shift toward “finding the best fit” for the individual. For example, in the golf equipment industry, manufacturers currently offer their customers various fitting applications to improve their equipment selection. By tailoring the equipment to the individual golfer's swing type, skill level, and the like, the individual golfer knows that he or she is being given the best chance to succeed on the course.
Available customization techniques are, however, still limited in that they assume too much, namely that all golfers play on the same “average” course with “average” terrain, when in reality, each golf course is different, and terrain conditions (e.g., turf conditions) upon which the golf course sits differs from one location to another. For example, golf courses in the southeastern United States may receive more rain, and thus result in a wetter, softer environment than golf courses in the western United States, which typically has a drier and firmer environment. All other things being equal, an average golfer who primarily plays golf in Florida might be better equipped with one set of clubs suited for the environmental conditions common to Florida, while the same average golfer who primarily plays golf in California might be better equipped with another set of clubs suited for the environmental conditions common to California. Therefore, a golf-fitting professional might be able to provide more accurate recommendations for golf clubs to an individual golfer if the professional can account for the environmental conditions in which the individual golfer is likely to primarily use the clubs.
What is needed is a system that provides recommendations based upon the specific environment on which the device is primarily to be used.